


Todo ese contacto

by NaniMe



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaniMe/pseuds/NaniMe
Summary: Peter y Sam siempre se están tocando, siempre.





	Todo ese contacto

**Author's Note:**

> Toma en cuenta:  
> Que ningún personaje me pertenece y que la historia se me ocurrió así de repente.  
> Yo ni siquiera los shipeaba, pero el fandom me puede.  
> ¡Espero que agrade!

-Todo ese contacto es algo extraño – dijo Ava a sus compañeros mientras veían a Peter y a Sam golpeándose a través de la habitación como resultado de alguna discusión sin sentido sobre quién comía más o equivalentes – siempre, sin importar la razón, están buscando la forma de llegar al otro.

-Las personas tienen necesidad de sentirse conectados con aquellos a quienes aprecian – Danny entrelazó las manos y esquivó sin mucho esfuerzo el zapato de Peter que, por alguna razón que quizá ninguno podría explicar, salió volando hacia ellos.

-Si quieren tocarse deberían hacerlo directamente y no inventar excusas como que están peleando – Luke cruzó los brazos e inclinó la cabeza cuando Sam rodó sobre sí mismo para evitar que Peter se pusiera sobre él.

-Hombres – concluyó Ava y se alejó del lugar, si tenía tiempo para perderlo viéndolos hacer lo mismo de todos los días, podía aprovecharlo para avanzar a su tarea. Danny y Luke salieron de la habitación detrás de ella con fines diferentes.

Por su parte, el par que seguía peleándose en el suelo ni siquiera se había percatado de ello.

-¡Eres súper irritante, Nova! – Peter tomó vuelo de una pared para así taclear al otro.

-Tú no te quedas atrás, cabeza de telaraña – Nova no pudo esquivar el golpe y sintió que el aire se le salió completamente cuando golpeó el suelo con la espalda con todo el peso del otro como fuerza extra.

Peter sabía que había una buena razón por la cual había comenzado a golpear al otro, es solo que ya no la recordaba y aunque una vocecita en su cabeza le decía que lo dejara, que seguramente se veía estúpido y después se sentiría ridículo por haberse rebajado al nivel “nova” -es decir, el más bajo de todos-, también tenía otra vocecita que le gritaba que lo golpeara más fuerte y que, sin importar qué, debía lograr quedar encima del otro.

Y bueno, con Nova en el suelo entres sus piernas, Spiderman supo a quién le había hecho más caso.

Por alguna razón, Nova dejó de pelear y Peter se preocupó de que lo hubiera lastimado seriamente o algo así. Luego lo vio echar la cabeza hacia atrás y levantar el pecho mientras tomaba una gran bocanada de aire, y al regresar a una posición normal respirar agitadamente. Se alivió al saber que solo estaba recuperando el aliento perdido por el golpe que seguramente había vaciado sus pulmones del vital elemento. Lo dejó estabilizar sus inhalaciones y en lo que eso sucedía la adrenalina bajó lo suficiente para que sus sentidos se concentraran en algo más que poner su puño sobre la cara del otro. Y no le agradó para nada ser consciente de que estaban allí en el suelo en una posición en la que, ahora que no estaban peleando, se veían realmente… mal, y que quizá se prestaría a malinterpretaciones por el resto de su vida.

Miró a Sam una vez más casi esperando que le gritara que se quitara de encima; al verlo allí, con la cabeza un poco hacia atrás como posición de un cuerpo que busca más oxígeno, con el cabello y la ropa todos desarreglados por el jaleo que habían estado haciendo, con el rostro aún rojo como resultado del natural aumento en la circulación de la sangre por el esfuerzo y el enojo, y respirando tan rápido, tan agitado, sin hacer nada más que eso, y allí sometido bajo él… bueno, de entre todo lo que Peter sintió, solo se concentró en el pánico que le dieron unos cuantos malos pensamientos que pasaron por su cabeza.

Se levantó de encima de Nova, quien aprovechando la libertad de movimiento se giró para estar de costado y también ponerse de pie con un poco más de lentitud.

-No creas que ganaste o algo así, Parker. – Nova lo señaló con el ceño fruncido.

-Oh, claro, supongo que el haberte dejado fuera de juego debe ser una derrota. – Dijo con sarcasmo, el sarcasmo no era su fuerte, pero allí estaba, usándolo porque cualquier cosa era mejor que esa idea que había pateado todos sus pensamientos lejos solo para sentarse a anidar en lo más profundo de su cerebro.

Sam se acercó y puso la mano sobre su pecho para remarcar sus palabras sobre cómo no había perdido. Peter no le puso atención a ese chillante sonido que salía de su garganta y que la gente solía llamar voz, se concentró más en la mano que lo estaba tocando y pensó que, la gente usualmente solo pondría un dedo pues es más fuerte al momento de intentar dejar un punto en claro, pero Nova usaba la mano entera, lo que era un poco extraño.

Y luego su mente se fue, porque a su mente le gusta ir a dar vueltas a quién sabe dónde rayos y él se va con ella y entonces trató de pensar en el trato de Nova con otros y terminó con un “Nova casi no toca a nadie, pero parece siempre querer tocarme a mi” y el algo raro en su pecho se camufló con el algo raro en su estómago después de pensar en lo que muchos llamarían la más lógica conclusión.

Y entonces un jalón a sus dos orejas que bajaron su cabeza, lo obligaron a regresar a la realidad, una realidad que le puso los cabellos de punta al ver que Sam había atraído su rostro para quedar a unos muy, muy escasos centímetros de él.

-Préstame atención cuando te hablo, cabeza de telaraña, ¿o acaso quedaste atrapado allí dentro en tu propia red?

Sam nunca ganaría un premio al mejor chiste del año.

-Oh, lo siento, la acústica no sale bien de la cubeta en tu cabeza y no te escuché.

Peter tampoco.

Sam no volvió a hablar y Peter no sabía si era porque no se le ocurría otra cosa o porque le había llegado el insulto. Tenía que ser una de esas dos opciones, definitivamente el que Sam lo estuviera mirando fijamente casi como si lo estudiara ahora que estaban tan cerca no era una razón. No lo era. Y él no lo estaba haciendo también, para nada, o sea, sus manos no estaban levantándose lentamente con la firme intención de tomar al otro de la cintura. No, no, no.

-Spiderman – Peter empujó a Sam tan fuerte que éste cayó al suelo de sentón, luego saltó al techo y de cabeza, dándole la espalda a su compañero, respondió el intercomunicador de su muñeca. Fury tuvo la consideración de no mencionar nada sobre el color de su rostro. – Tenemos pistas sobre un robo de tecnología con intenciones de crear robots que amenazarán a la seguridad pública. Tú y tu equipo se encargarán de limpiar la zona.

Como líder del equipo, le dio instrucciones a Nova sin volver a mirarlo a los ojos y para cuando los cinco llegaron ya con sus trajes puestos, él ya se sentía normal como siempre.

Y normal, igual que todos los días que eran un buen día, acabaron con los malos rápido y él y Nova compitieron sobre superioridad. Spiderman sabía que él era mejor, sin intenciones de alardear -tal vez solo un poco – tenía más experiencia y madurez que su compañero, pero el otro tenía la curiosa habilidad de siempre provocarlo hasta hacerlo caer a su nivel.

Y entonces allí estaban otra vez, frente a frente discutiendo, pero a solo un segundo de comenzar con la rutina de siempre, Peter pensó más allá y notó cómo sin ningún problema, en medio de todas esas palabras, ellos habían acabado con lo que fuera que el mundo llamaba “espacio personal”, y sí, tenían de una u otra forma, una parte de ellos tocando al otro. ¿Era siquiera posible?

Se alejó de Sam escuchando gritos que lo llamaban cobarde y se detuvo junto a White Tiger que supervisaba a los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D llevar a los hombres que habían derrotado al helicarrier.

-¿Siempre es así? – preguntó Spidey observando el peculiar paisaje también.

-¿Qué?

-Sam y yo – y Ava no pudo evitar girar la cabeza para mirarlo.

-¿Así cómo? ¿Idiotas? – le dedicó una media sonrisa – sí, lo son siempre.

-No, me refiero a que si siempre estamos… um

-¿Tocándose? – Claro que Peter torció todo el gesto, porque una cosa era pensarlo y otra MUY diferente era decirlo en voz alta. Si White Tiger no fuera tan observadora, se hubiera perdido cómo Spiderman apenas si asentía un poco con la cabeza. – Siempre lo hacen. – Luego regresó la mirada a los hombres que trabajaban y a quienes, en realidad, deberían estar ayudando.

Peter no volvió a comentar nada.

Y desde ese día, cada vez se percataba más y más de como ellos de verdad lo hacían. Se puso a pensar que ese deseo de siempre querer estar sobre él no era normal. Y que de repente el que Nova siempre acercara tanto la cara a él a cada oportunidad que tenía tampoco era de lo más común.

Estaban en medio una carrera sobre quién llegaba primero a aquel edificio al azar cuando, como un intento de detenerlos, Luke hizo a Nova caer y llevarse de paso a Spiderman. A diferencia de lo que planeaba, que solo era retrasarlos para ganarles ventaja, Sam golpeó con el codo un botón de la motocicleta del arácnido que lanza una enorme telaraña al frente que spidey usa para atrapar a los malos y que ahora, por la velocidad y mal control a causa del choque en el que iban, solo sirvió para dejarlos a ellos enredados en posiciones incómodas y una motocicleta en medio presionándolos.

-Mira lo que hiciste, Nova. Maldición.

-¿Yo? ¿Quién es el que no sabe controlar sus juguetes?

-Yo sé manejar muy bien mi moto - spidey analizó si podía alcanzar una pequeña navaja especial que debía estar en una compuertita sobre la llanta delantera. Su mano no la alcanzaba. - mira, cabeza de cubeta, de allí saca algo para cortar la red.

-No trates de darme ordenes

-Hazlo ¿O prefieres quedarte aquí conmigo todo el día? - Nova pareció pensarlo y eso le provocó un escalofrío de un algo raro a Peter.

-Claro que no quiero estar contigo cerca por demasiado tiempo, webhead. - se removió con incomodidad para girarse hacia la moto - ¿De dónde?

-Es una cavidad escondida sobre la llanta delantera.

-No veo nada

-Obviamente. – Rodó los ojos, en serio, ¿cómo podía su compañero ser tan tonto a veces? - Está escondida.

-¿Y cómo voy a encontrarla?

-¡Búscala!

Sam no se esforzó demasiado en ello. Peter algo harto levantó la pierna para enseñarle el lugar exacto con el pie y por fin ya estaban en medio del proceso de cortar esas telarañas tan resistentes.

-Tienes mucha elasticidad, telarañas. - Comentó nova después de soltar la moto que otrora estaba entre ellos, dejándolos más juntos a falta de obstáculos. - no sabía que una pierna podía llegar tan arriba. Me pregunto qué clases de posiciones eres capaz de lograr.

Aunque en un principio Peter tenía algo ingenioso por decir, toda palabra suya murió con eso último. Y maldecía en lo más profundo de su alma esas hormonas de adolescente que tenía. Se mantuvo en silencio hasta que lograron llegar al suelo.

-Escucha, araña – Sam se puso frente a él, casi tocando sus pechos, deslizando una pierna algo hacia adelante lo que la ponía casi entre las piernas de Peter y como siempre, poniendo una mano en él – aunque Luke, Ava y Danny, inevitablemente ya nos ganaron, aún puedo aplastarte a ti.

-Tienes que dejar de hacerlo

-¿Qué? ¡Jamás! Te aplastaré por el resto de mi vida

-No eso – Peter desvió un poco la mirada, era una molestia ser consciente de las cosas – tienes que dejar de tocarme tanto.

Y Nova lo miró como si hubiera enloquecido y necesitó mirarse a sí mismo y su posición respecto al otro para entender a lo que se refería, alejó la mano como si de repente quemara y se alejó dos pasos. Abrió la boca para decir algo y nada salió. Cerró los ojos y se serenó.

-Yo no te toco. – tenía el ceño algo fruncido, claramente ofendido por la insinuación.

-No, claro que no – sarcasmo. Peter se subió a su moto y se marchó para alcanzar a los otros.

No estaba seguro de si clasificarlo como mala o buena suerte, por alguna de esas dos suertes Sam no era tan estúpido como aparentaba y el mensaje le llegó muy claro.

Ahora, cuando estaban en medio de una discusión, Peter ya no era el único que se daba cuenta de lo cerca que terminaban y de lo mucho que, por más que dijeran que no, se tocaban todo el tiempo el uno al otro.

-Todo ese contacto ya era extraño – comentó Ava como una constante espectadora que era – ahora esas miradas lo llevan a un nuevo nivel.

-Se dejan llevar por su lado animal y cuando el humano social se da cuenta, se siente avergonzado de la conducta que considera impropia a su naturaleza.

-¿Están dejando su salvajismo? – Luke se interesó verdaderamente por esa posibilidad.

-Ellos nunca van a dejar su salvajismo, no mientras su idiotez esté ahí. – Ava dejó sola a la pareja de tontos que estaban desarrollando la nueva rutina de “gritarnos y pelearnos como siempre y de repente detenernos y mirarnos a los ojos como si quisiéramos decir algo, pero no es el momento o la ocasión”

Fue más o menos un mes después cuando Peter llegó y superó un límite que no sabía que tenía.

Cuando Sam volvió a ponerle las manos encima y su primera reacción fue agarrarlo de la cadera para acercarlo más y aunque el rostro de Sam reflejó que consideró el gesto extraño no dijo nada ni se alejó, y siguieron discutiendo. Pero todo pasó debido a las manos del más bajo se deslizaron por su pecho hasta alcanzar su nuca, y entonces Peter creyó que era muy fácil bajar un poco la cabeza y alcanzar la boca del otro. Un beso. No planeado, y que en el segundo en que sus labios entraron en contacto, ambos sintieron desatarse una necesidad de profundizar. Sí, se estaban besando. Y sí, las manos de Peter se fueron a su espalda y las de Sam al cabello castaño que se enredó con facilidad entres sus dedos.

Luego se separaron y se miraron a los ojos con genuina curiosidad respecto a la reacción del otro. Y como ambos tenían la misma expresión, Peter sonrió y con un poquito de recelo Sam sonrió. Y se volvieron a besar porque sabían que ambos lo deseaban.

-A veces me sorprende la facilidad con la que olvidan la presencia de los demás – Luke los observaba con los brazos cruzados.

-Es fácil perderse en el momento que se disfruta con un ser al que se ama. – Danny entrelazó las manos tras su espalda y asintió.

-Y ahora esto – Ava no sabía que había hecho mal en su vida para terminar con semejantes tontos. Aun así, sonrió un poco – todavía más extraño.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Espero que te haya agradado!


End file.
